


《我的老婆是机器人》

by sealionfruittea



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealionfruittea/pseuds/sealionfruittea
Summary: 原作太太有翻车体质所以搬运了，侵删全文cr.甜到糖尿病





	《我的老婆是机器人》

001

当售货员上门送货时，陈立农感觉自己赚到了。

002

事情还要从几天前开始说起，最近无论电视节目还是网路购物，有一件爆款都时时抓住了人们的猎奇心理——家庭式机器人，甚至打出了口号：您完美生活的助力。在这个情感贫瘠的社会，提供最可靠的爱之需求。

003

陈立农是个单身狗，还是个缺爱的单身狗，在这个物欲横流、人心狡猾的社会，他感觉自己活得很心累。所以当他看见电脑屏幕里平时最反感的广告跳窗里这样一句令人心动的东西时，他起了心思。

当然最重要的还是这样一句话——“我们不要5999，也不要4999，只要1999，只要1999，仿生机器人带回家！八星八箭，奢华品质，亏本买卖，良心商家，只为你的到来！”

004

买个仿生机器人还要填表格，看起来很靠谱！陈立农填了一下客服发过来的问卷。

以下是陈立农买家问卷记录：

1.机器人昵称：自定义 随机√

2.性别：男√ 女

3.发色：黑（出厂设置）√ 自定义（具体发色）

4.对您的爱称：主人（初设）√ 自定义 √（农农）

备注：主人是机器人固定爱称，其他爱称可自行添加指令。

5.性格：外向 内向 随机√

陈立农问客服：怎么只有五个问题，我看广告上不是说有很多细节设定吗，还能够调个身体，捏个脸什么的？

客服：亲，您现在购买的是促销1999哦，暂时不支持个性化制定！如果您有需求可以看一下本店的6999豪华版，一共有300个问卷设定，为您量身定制最完美的机器人！笔芯么么哒！  
看不起人穷是吗，对，我还就是穷，促销怎么了，促销也能出奇迹！  
陈立农：好吧，那下单之后尽快发货，谢谢！

客服：[鲜花][鲜花]好的呢，三天内一定送到您家！

005

回忆结束，镜头拉回此时此刻。

陈立农怀着激动的心情开包，这种心情就像是在吃鸡游戏里舔别人的包，如果舔到AK和8倍镜就他妈是赚到了。包裹很大很完好，把纸壳子拆开后是一个金属长方形铁盒和一本使用说明书。

“请您根据说明书最后一页的密码拆开保护盒……”

“密码：LYJ0824”

咔嚓，当陈立农从侧面的电子密码锁输入后，箱子缓缓打开，白烟从缝隙中飘出来。  
陈立农瞄了一眼，顿时喜极而泣：

“靠北，是真的，我赚到了！”

006

林彦俊作为机器人而言其实是有缺点的，不知道是不是因为这些缺点所以才被划分为1999档，但他出色的外貌和体格感觉比6999还厉害，陈立农决定原谅他，毕竟买来划算，有点不如意他都可以接受的。

那么具体不合格在哪里呢？首先他很懒却又很耗电，每次给他充电都充不满，其次性格古怪，对身为主人的陈立农有时候言听计从有时候又拒绝合作，再次……那方面太湿了，每次床单都湿一大片，跟尿床似的。

007

总的来说，自从收到了林彦俊之后，陈立农的生活也舒适了，需求也解决了，情感也丰满了，陈立农认为还是应该把这个五星好评送给商家！

 

番外

 

“林彦俊，你应该穿上我给你买的猫娘装！”陈立农扶着墙，一脸无奈的看着窝在床上的大型宠物。

林彦俊从被窝里撑起脑袋，一脸无辜地从被子里摸索了一下，拎起一条绑带蕾丝内裤，和只有布料少得可怜的背心。

“农农，我不喜欢穿这个。”林彦俊盘腿坐起来，双手撑着在胯部比了一下，“后面的线会卡到屁股里面，好难受！”

陈立农走过来，蹲下来好好教育他不听话的宠物：“之前我怎么和你说的，你要听我的话，哝我是你的什么？”

林彦俊毫不犹豫地回答：“主人。”

“那阿俊就穿上给我看好不好？”

“唔，那好吧。”

林彦俊将宽大的白衬衫一颗一颗扣子解开，里面是白色蕾丝边缀着小雏菊的胸衣，胸衣很紧，硬生生将平坦的胸部挤出两个嫩嫩的小包子，这又是陈立农另外一个不为人知的爱好。

用手在背后够了半天，林彦俊还是没有把胸衣的钩子扯开，见状陈立农上去帮忙，将四个扣得最里面的钩子滑开。胸衣一松，胸前的肉肉就都荡了出来，本来没有成型的胸部最近也有点被挤了出来，乳头红红的，像是糕点上点缀的茱萸印。

陈立农贴心地把背心拿过来，哄骗着先穿上这件过于暴露的背心。林彦俊伸展身子，将双手分别钻进吊带里，“啊农农，这件衣服破了，你看胸前有个洞！不能穿！”林彦俊的芯片里开始短暂宕机，他立即选择询问主人的意见。

原来这件背心本身就是露乳的，下面的花绳牢牢托住胸部，背心领口系了一个金色的铃铛。

“衣服本来就是这样的，你要选择忽视它。”陈立农言语开始诱导他的笨蛋机器人。

林彦俊双手摸了摸微微鼓起的胸，喃喃：“哦好的。”他的感温系统很敏感，现在胸部这里比其他地方的温度都低，因为主人的命令只能选择性忽略。

原本林彦俊穿着白衬衫就没有穿内裤，于是便省去了再脱内裤的动作，直接勾起两条细细的绳子，将腿伸进去，猫咪内裤只在前面有布料，屁股那里仅剩下一条黑色花纹缎带顺着臀缝勾进去，抵住湿润的穴口。

“可以了吗？我快没电了……”林彦俊有些小着急，他总是很在意自己的电量，不知道是本身设定还是后天培养，连机器人都有强迫症。

陈立农神秘地笑了一下，他从床头的纸袋里掏出一个仿真猫尾，毛茸茸的看上去就很好摸很舒服，尾巴开头是一个比尾巴粗一点的爱心栓子。

“网购了一个无线充电的，刚好和猫娘装配套打折就一起买了。”  
哇，林彦俊一听充电，大大的眼睛眨也不眨地盯着这条神奇的充电器，“那要怎么给我充电呢？”

陈立农又拿出一个猫耳按在林彦俊的头上，然后让林彦俊像个真正的小猫一样趴着，要求他把屁股高高抬起来。小巧浑圆的屁屁像颗熟透的水蜜桃，臀尖还没碰触就红了，勒进屁股的绳子颜色早已变深，被流出来的淫液沾湿，那些水还慢慢的从臀缝往下流，晶莹剔透，缓缓滴落在床单上晕开。

陈立农抽了一下林彦俊的屁股，打得穴口的水都溅出来，“湿成这样，等会我又要去洗床单，嗯？”

林彦俊转过头，听上去语气有些委屈：“在我的原本设定里就有身软多汁的输入，除非把我送回厂里再造……”

好好好，给你投降了，陈立农安抚得揉了揉两瓣屁股肉，把猫尾充电器取过来，这个爱心的栓子应该要塞到湿漉漉的穴口里去，卡住穴口。

“唔嗯嗯，啊主人再进去一点……”林彦俊把臀部高高抬起，塌下来的腰像是U型山谷，两个精致的腰窝在眼前晃个不停。

栓子一塞进穴口就自动吸附在肠壁上，紧紧锁牢，延伸到外面就像是个从屁股里长出的尾巴，一摇一摆，让人忍不住抓住蹂躏一番。

“我开启充电模式了哦，你看看感觉怎么样？”陈立农温柔地揉了揉被撑开的穴口，另一只手打开了手机里的app，点击高级充电。

“啊！”

开启的一瞬间，刺激又酥痒的安全电流开始刺激肠壁，供给到身体芯片的充电中心，林彦俊全身都开始颤抖，腿根本支撑不住，整个人瘫倒在床上，被灌满的快感从脚尖流窜到头顶，一次高级充电无异于一场激烈的性Jiao。

高级充电模式很激烈，所以充起电来也相当迅速，还没几分钟电量就快过半了。这时陈立农赶紧将充电模式调整到低级模式，这才把林彦俊从水里捞了出来。

“下次充电得在你洗澡的时候！”陈立农懊恼地搂着意识不清的林彦俊自言自语。  
等到了吃饭的时间，林彦俊才眯着眼睛朦朦胧胧的从卡机中顺畅回来，他捏了捏屁股后面长出来的尾巴，一捏还有微妙的电流经过，让后穴忍不住张开收缩。注意到主人正在吃饭，小猫蹦蹦跳跳地走了过去，尾巴还左右摇晃。

林彦俊坐到陈立农的脚边，仰起头巴巴地盯着，他问：“农农需要阿俊做些什么吗？”  
然而从陈立农的视角看这就刺激了，两颗乳头翘翘的，小小的乳波像平原低矮的山峦，一浪又一浪，浪得让人受不了。简直就是引人犯罪，想嘬嘬可爱的樱桃，舔湿蓬松的棉花糖，在上面淋上浓稠的沙拉酱。

“你坐到这边来，现在我做什么都不能动。”陈立农把林彦俊从地上捞起来，放到旁边的椅子上，令他乖乖坐好。然后又从冰箱里拿出一盒草莓冰淇淋，拆开放在桌子上。林彦俊好奇地盯着陈立农的一举一动，他设定简单的大脑无法推测出下一步主人的行为。

陈立农用勺子挖了一勺黏在林彦俊挺翘的乳头上，粉红色的冰淇淋慢慢因为体温而融化，奶油从乳尖滴落到平坦的小腹。

“有点凉。”林彦俊毫无羞耻感，他陈述着现在自己最真实的感受。

陈立农卷起林彦俊的腰，把他拉向自己，脸埋在沾满草莓冰淇淋的胸口，用舌头慢慢舔舐整个胸部，卷走融化的冰淇淋液体。有时候把整个乳尖都含住吸吮，好像蔓延在味蕾上的甜味是从乳头里吸走的甘甜奶水一样。没一会儿，林彦俊的胸口就一塌糊涂，乳头肿得如同烧红的石子，大了一圈。原本白嫩的奶子上都是手指掐过，牙齿压过的痕迹，惨不忍睹。

“好甜啊，阿俊什么时候会产奶给我吃呢？”陈立农遗憾地捏了捏娇弱的胸脯，他真的喜欢死这对被他弄大的奶子了。

林彦俊很认真的检索了一下题库，然后回答说：“我不会产奶，因为设定里没有re过产奶这个功能，但是我一直有在更新升级，农农去买一个孕妇升级包的话应该就可以了。”

陈立农点头，最近要更加努力工作赚钱，给自己老婆买很多很多各种各样的升级包。

“农农，我饿了。”林彦俊的样子略显烦恼，他又从椅子上下来，如同真正柔软的猫咪一样钻到陈立农两腿之间，无奈又渴望地盯着勃起的地方。

陈立农将裤链拉下，露出早就勃起的巨物。看到出现在眼前的目标，林彦俊眼睛闪烁了一下，但没有下一步主人的命令，他只好呆呆地看着发着热气的肉棒在眼前晃着，屁股后面的猫尾巴因为兴奋而摇得飞快。

坐在椅子上的陈立农把林彦俊从两腿之间抱到身上，让他夹着腰跨坐在陈立农的身上。刚刚还剩下了一半的草莓冰淇淋已经融化成常温的草莓奶油，陈立农把他缓缓从gui头倒下，奶油从顶端滑落，像淋上了草莓酱的粗壮pocky。

林彦俊双手搭在陈立农的肩上，臀部离肉棒只有一点点的距离。接着，他的两个臀瓣被掰开，一根手指从原本就被猫尾巴塞得满满的穴口里挤出一个缝隙，缓慢的扩充着充盈的后穴。

“嗯，啊……”空气里满是甜腻的草莓味道。

终于，肉棒抵住手指扩充的狭窄空间慢慢得插了进去，就着滑腻的奶油和透明的肠液，过程如同管子套上合适的套子，有艰难的进入部分但是又意外很顺利，后穴被猫尾巴和肉棒撑得透明光滑，可怜兮兮地一缩一缩。

不知是快感还是其他触到了林彦俊的敏感点，他的脚趾都蜷缩了起来，膝盖粉粉的，随着肉棒的插弄身体也到处倾斜。

奶油被打成了泡沫流出穴口，肉棒还在不知餍足的往里面钻，上面陈立农叼着红肿的乳头，下面紧紧摁住腰肢往自己身上撞，颠起来又落下去，直把林彦俊的呻吟喘息都停滞在半空里，速度又快又狠。

客厅里只能听见“啪啪啪”屁股肉撞击的节拍，陈立农一边顶一边问：“还饿不饿？”

“唔，啊，我、我饿了，但是好像正在吃饭……”林彦俊哽咽着，眼泪不自主的因为太激烈的动作而盈满眼眶，“马上就饱了……”

陈立农又把他放倒在桌子上，圈住两只脚的膝盖架到肩上，手里摁着腰就往自己身上撞，淫液四溅，只见深红的肉棒在臀缝间来来回回，把一旁可怜的猫尾巴越挤越深。

“老婆你还没饱，还有很多东西要补一补！”

“哦，嗯嗯我知道了，你给的我会努力吃掉的！”

“乖——”

等饭菜都冷了，这场无边春色才渐至尾声，由于林彦俊的坏毛病又发作了，在射完之后这个笨蛋宠物机器人就吵着嚷着把陈立农推开，他一本正经地说要去浴室做一些清洁工作，天晓得明明机器人是有自净功能的却还是固执地要跟人一样去洗澡，也算是可爱又奇怪了！

望着林彦俊歪歪扭扭的走路姿势，陈立农笑出声，又赶忙追上去，“等等你那个猫尾巴我要给你拔下来啦！”


End file.
